warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Armor (Cosmetic)
Armor are additional physical parts that can be attached to the Warframe's chest, shoulders and legs. Each individual part location — Chest, Left Shoulder, Right Shoulder, Left Leg and Right Leg — can be individually customized with a different part, allowing for a mixed variety of styles. Also, Armor can be recolored independently of the Warframe and Syandana's colors under the Attachments section of the Appearance tab in the Arsenal. Certain Warframes such as and have preinstalled armor parts that can be replaced by these attachables. Armor have their own Channeling areas, and will glow when the player reaches a 2x Combo and above. Some armor such as the Edo chest piece will intermittently emit a translucent energy shield over the Warframe's chest, using the Warframe's energy color whenever sliding or taking damage. This is a purely cosmetic effect. Market-Available } | Shoulder Plates | Leg Plates |Sold Separately By Baro Ki'Teer |- | colspan="4" |''Inspired by the design of the iconic Tenno weapon, this armor set has been infused with iridescent prisma crystal.'' --> |- |rowspan=2 | Maggor | Chest Guard | Shoulder Guards | Knee Guards | Bundle |- |colspan=4 |''Grineer plate, trophies from battle on the Plains of Eidolon.'' |- |rowspan=2 | Maggor Towsun | Chest Guard | Shoulder Guards | Knee Guards | Bundle |- |colspan=4 |''A set of Maggor Armor that has been adorned with a sizzling design.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Naberus | | Shoulders | |Halloween timed exclusive. |- | colspan="4" |''Strike fear into the hearts of your enemies by cladding your Warframe in this ancient battle attire.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Prisma Naberus | | Shoulders | |Sold Separately By Baro Ki'Teer |- | colspan="4" |''Mesmerize onlookers with swirling void energy embedded in this exclusive armor.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Nidina | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plates | Leg Guards | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Broad swooping curves are the essence of the Nidina armor set.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Pakal | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plates | Leg Guards | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Formed from the bones of Sentient fighters and given to the Stalker by Hunhow.'' (Only available as a part of Hunhow's Gift bundle) |- | rowspan="2" | Porta | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plate | Leg Plates | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Energize your Warframe with the full set of Porta decorative armor.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Day of the Dead Porta | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plate | Leg Plates | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''A morbidly festive collection of armor.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Provvok | | Shoulder Guard | | |- | colspan="4" |''Cobbled together from vanquished Grineer, this Steel Meridian armor sends a clear message to the enemy.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Quaro | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plate | Leg Plates | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''This set of mechanized decorative armor is emblematic of the Corpus design aesthetic.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Riv Min-Guard | Chest Plate Conclave | Shoulder Plate Conclave | Leg Plates Conclave |No Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Decorative Lunaro padding.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Riv Comp-Guard | Chest Plate Conclave | Shoulder Plate Conclave | Leg Plates Conclave |No Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Decorative Lunaro padding.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Riv Elite-Guard | Chest Plate Conclave | Shoulder Plate Conclave | Leg Plates Conclave | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''This ornate set of guards was worn by ancient Lunaro champions.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Sigma Series | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plate | Leg Plates | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''The hardened Sigma Series Armor was recognized battle dress for Old War Railjack crews.'' |- | rowspan="2" | Syrinx | Chest Plate | Shoulder Plate | Leg Plates | Bundle |- | colspan="4" |''Styled to match the Baza submachine gun and the Cassowar polearm, this armor gives a regal look to any Warframe.'' |- |rowspan=2 | Umbra | Chest Armor | Arm Armor | Leg Armor | Bundle |- |colspan=4 |''The signature armor of Excalibur Umbra.'' |- |rowspan=2 | Vetala | Chest Armor | Arm Armor | Leg Armor | Bundle |- |colspan=4 |''Make Revenant whole with his signature armor.'' |} Prime Access/Vault exclusives Other Exclusives Auxiliary Cosmetics Moustaches Moustaches are facial cosmetics given out to all players for free in support of Movember, which can only be equipped from November 1 to November 30. Each moustache is unlocked when Digital Extremes attains a donation goal to the Movember Foundation and can be used on any Warframe regardless of gender. The first five moustaches were introduced in November 2014, and the second set of moustaches were distributed in November 2015. Seasonal Warframe-Specific Certain Warframes have unique customization options exclusive to themselves, which cannot be used by any other Warframe. Notes *Gazal Armor bundle is available with the April 2019 Discord Nitro bonus. Bugs *The Nidina leg plates can alter some pieces of other armor pieces when placed (left when viewing from the front) Media 2014-05-15_00003.jpg|Daedalus Armor Cosmetics set on Rhino Prime 2014-05-16_00007.jpg|Excalibur Proto Armor Skin with Armor Cosmetics Set ExcalDaedalus.png|Excalibur with Daedalus Armor set glowing under the effects of Channeling. 2014-09-24 00001.jpg|Targis Prime armor on Volt. Targis_Prime_Armour_on_Frost_Prime.jpeg|Targis Prime Armor on Frost Prime. The leg plates look much better than expected, though they seem slightly misaligned. 2015-07-24_00006.jpg|Edo Prime Armor on Ash Prime Necros Mortos.png|Mortos. Can only be worn by Nekros. Mortos Syndana.png marco-hasmann-mh-amphis-armor.jpg|Galvanik Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-amphis-armor-sketches.jpg|Galvanik Armor concept art lucas-hug-umbra2warframearmor.jpg|Umbra Armor concept art lucas-hug-grineerarmorandscarf-01.jpg|Harkonar Armor concept art lucas-hug-grineerarmorandscarf-02.jpg|Harkonar Armor concept art lucas-hug-infestedarmor-02.jpg|Iliac Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-chromaparmorfinal.jpg|Imugi Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-chromaparmor00sketches.jpg|Imugi Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-chromaparmor1stpass.jpg|Imugi Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-equinox-prime-armor-final.jpg|Narvarr Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-equinox-prime-armor-second-pass.jpg|Narvarr Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-equinox-prime-armor-first-pass.jpg|Narvarr Prime Armor concept art marco-hasmann-mh-equinox-prime-armor-sketches.jpg|Narvarr Prime Armor concept art sean-bigham-082.jpg|Spritsail Prime Armor concept art sean-bigham-085.jpg|Atavist Prime Armor concept art sean-bigham-082prog01.jpg|Atavist Prime Armor concept art __FORCETOC__ es:Armadura (cosméticos) Category:Aesthetics